Ah, Award Ceremonies
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Marshal picks Sonny to go to the Awards Show to represent So Random and she doesn’t realise that Chad’s gonna be there. They’re forced to present an award together and come close to admitting their feelings. Will a new romance blossom?


**DISCLAIMER: **Okay so I will like never own Sonny with a Chance and it kinda depresses me but ah well. I also mention I Carly so I own no rights to that either.

**A/N: **In Chad's POV

**SUMMARY: **Marshal picks Sonny to go to the Awards Show to represent So Random and she doesn't realise that Chad's gonna be there. They're forced to present an award together and come close to admitting their feelings. Will a new romance blossom? I know confusing.

**TITLE: **Ah, Awards Ceremonies

**{SONNY}{WITH}{A}{CHANCE} **

"Sonny, I want you to represent So Random." Marshall beamed as Sonny offered him a cute smile. Ah, I loved those smiles. No, what are you saying Chad? Keep it cool, you are a cool dude. I was listening in as we at McKenzie Falls do best when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Anything interesting happened?" Tawni asked and leaned over my shoulder. I let out an ever-so masculine squeal and blushed.

"Umm…I wouldn't know. I haven't been listening." She rolled her eyes and leaned on my shoulder as I awkwardly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself this Chad, I know you like Sonny." I scoffed and leaned against the door, assuming it was closed. I crashed to the floor as Tawni towered over me.

"I…do…not." I wheezed as she nodded and walked away. I lay on the floor for a while before a shadow was cast over me. "Sonny, h…hey how ya doing? Nice day." I was still staring at the ceiling at this point as she rolled her perfect brown eyes and walked away. Yup, I had just blown it big style. I lay on the floor for a mid until my conscience spoke. 'She thinks you are an idiot. You have just blown all chances with the amazing Sonny Munroe but you are still a cool dude.' My conscience reminded me as I nodded and placed my sunglasses over my eyes. At least I was still going to the awards show on Saturday night. Only one problem, Sonny was there and I had to present an award with…her. She calls me Chad Dylan Pooper for cryin' out loud. Oh yeah she'll just say 'Of Course I'll go out with you Chad'. Not a likely chance of that happening. She was the one girl who made my rainy days bearable. With her smiles and cynical comments, my day was made brighter.

"Hey, still lying on the floor?" She asked and I offered me a sympathetic hand. I took it and hauled myself up, landing close to Sonny as we both laughed awkwardly. I took a step back as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Umm yeah, I was but you helped me up which is really good." Why had I just said that? I felt like a complete div now. She smiled and brushed off my back for me. "Thanks." I smirked as she nodded and pointed to the food court across the road.

"No problem, I'm heading over there for lunch if you wanna go." I nodded and followed her out of the studio. The voices in my head began to speak again. I tried to shake them away but just made myself look even more unintelligent. 'Okay Chad, make your move now. If you don't I'll keep doing this all day long until you do. Yeah I can be as annoying as you sometimes.' Had I just been insulted by my own thoughts? I wanted to but couldn't so remained unspoken as I ate my sundae. It was good as well; it had chocolate sprinkles on top and crème fresh in the bottom. I didn't notice the stream of cream tunnelling down my chin and Sonny did the cutes giggle I had ever heard. She placed a napkin on my chin and wiped away the stray cream. I blushed as she threw it in the bin and we began to walk home.

"So Sonny, ready for the awards show tomorrow?" She looked at me seriously.

"How'd you know?" I smirked mischievously as she raised an eyebrow.

"I have my secret talents. I eavesdropped on you and Marshall." I chuckled as she feebly hit me in the stomach and muttered under her breath. "What was that?"

"You know what it was."

"No I missed it." She sighed and muttered it again. I heard this time and pushed the door open as she said it.

"Arse." I tutted and turned the corner, shouting behind me.

"Sonny Munroe, it's highly impolite to swear." She rolled her eyes and disappeared into the prop house. Now I couldn't wait for Saturday night, it was gonna be a blast.

**Saturday Night… **

I waited outside her apartment for her. I could hear her humming and the limo was already here with Nico and Grady drinking wine and Tawni checking her hair inside. They had begged Marshall to let them go so he agreed but Sonny collected the award. When she opened the door, I thought I was looking at her hot twin or something. She looked gorgeous in her midnight blue dress. I smiled as she smiled back and sighed. "Ready?" She asked as I nodded and led her down to the limo. "Ooh, a limo how fancy." She took the seat next to me as the limo began to drive.

"So, you look…nice." I said and kicked myself inside my head. I couldn't think up a better adjective? I had done my GCSE's but I couldn't think of another adjective apart from…nice? When we arrived, the ceremony started and Sonny and the 'So Random' cast flooded onto a table and we McKenzie Falls actors took pride of place on another, near the front obviously. I didn't have to trek as far to the stage then. When it came to the time me and Sonny had to present, I had butterflies in my stomach. What if I messed up? I didn't have long to think though because we were called on stage.

"Okay and the representatives for best teen show are… So Random, McKenzie Falls and I Carly." I undid the envelope and looked at it.

"The winner is…So Random." I clapped for Sonny as she grinned at me and the others flooded onto the stage. She was so happy that she was oblivious to her actions and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her in and welcomed the hug then whispered in her ear. "Sonny, I need to talk to you." She nodded, accepted the award and followed me through to the back stage. If I had know that there were hidden cameras I would have never said it then.

"Right, shoot." I sighed and began to tell her my important news.

"Well, I…I…I think that I'm in love with you." I sighed as she smiled and slid her arms around me.

"I love you too." She whispered as our lips met. A loud cheer was heard as we pulled away and stared in horror at the camera.

"At least we don't have to tell anyone." I shrugged as she kissed me again more passionately and romantically.

**{SONNY}{WITH}{A}{CHANCE} **

**A/N**: Please tell me your thoughts and review!!!!!!!


End file.
